Lucy's new life in the Pokemon dimension
by Ziva Mal Sakura Phantom Berg
Summary: Fairy tail has been disbanded and Lucy Heartfilla was called week by everyone and she became depressed and decides to end her life by jumping off of a cliff but sadly her spirits didn't like the idea of her dying so they used their powers to send her to another dimension as a new baby with the ability to use their powers and summon them at will. Lucy end up in Pokemon dimension.


**I don't own Naruto or My hero Academia **

**AN: If you don't like this story then go and read a different one.**

**AN: Please no bad reviews at all or I'll block you or remove your review.**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Fairy tail has been disbanded and Lucy Heartfilla was called week by everyone and she became depressed and decides to end her life by jumping off of a cliff but sadly her spirits didn't like the idea of her dying so they used their powers to send her to another dimension as a new baby with the ability to use their powers and summon them at will. Lucy end up in Pokemon dimension.

* * *

**Lucy POV**

I came too in an alley way and I decide to explore my surroundings but as I get up I fall down.

That is when I decide to look at my self and I discover that I have been changed into some type of animal and I walked out of the ally way and go to the nearest wooded area with a lake and I find one.

I waled up to an lake and I see my reflection and I discovered that I was changed into an animal with nine tails and I'm in shocked but I wonder if I could still summon my spirits so I decide to train and summon them.

"I summon Leo."I said and Leo appears and he is looking for me and I become irritated.

"Leo down here."I said and he looks down and he sees me.

"Lucy, what has happened to you?"asked Leo,"I don't know but I have you to thank."I said.

"What do you mean?"asked Leo,"I mean that you and my other spirits send me to this dimension and now I'm some type of nine tailed animal."I said.

"Oh yeah but we'll stay with you no matter what."said Leo, "Okay but note I need to explore and see what is up with this dimension."I said.

With that said I explore and I find an cave for the night and I decide to go bed but then I hear some humans coming into my cave and I decide to give a mighty growl.

"Nice going Ash." said a girl with long purple haired, "What do you mean Iris?"asked Ash.

"I mean that we must of woken up a Pokemon." said Iris, "Cool let's see the Pokemon."said Ash.

That is when I step from the shadows and the humans look at me.

"A nine tails."said Ash, "Wow but how did it get here?"asked Iris.

"I can answer that." I said, "did that nine tails just talk?"asked Ash.

"Yes but how can it talk?"asked a green haired boy, "I don't know Cilan" said Ash.

"I can talk to you because I used to be human but sadly I was turn into a Pokemon because of my spirits."I said.

"What do you mean by spirits?"asked Iris, "I mean my celestial spirits saved me when I try to commit suicide because of my friends betrayal."I said.

"Oh my but why did you try to commit suicide?"asked Ash, "because my friends were my family and when they called me weak it really hurt me."I said.

"Okay, what are you going to do now?"asked Iris, "I was going to explore this world and etc."I said.

"Why don't you join us on our journey?"asked Ash,"sure but I'll find away to get back to my world."I said.

"Why do you want to go back to your world?"asked Iris, "because my friends may have betray me but I'll become stronger and prove to them that I'm powerful." I said.

"How about we have battle tomorrow?"asked Ash, "sure but note you'll be going down."I said.

With that said we all go to bed and I fall asleep.

The next morning I wake up and summon one of my spirits.

"I summon Virgo."I said as Virgo appears and she looks for me but she then looks down and she sees me.

"Lucy-sama, how can I helped you?"asked Virgo,"can you make some breakfast for me?"I asked.

"Sure." said Virgo, with that said Virgo makes breakfast and I eat it all up.

"Thanks Virgo you may go."I said,"very well, is it punishment time?"asked Virgo and she leaves.

I rolled my eyes, that is when Ash and the others awaken and get up.

"How did you sleep nine tails?"asked Iris,"I slept good but you can call me Lucy."I said.

"Cool and lets have a battle."said Ash,"lets do it."I said.

With that said we go outside the cave and we get ready to have a battle.

"I choose you Pikachu." said Ash, "I summon Gemini."I said as Gemini appears.

"Woah, how did you do that?"asked Ash,"it's my magic that allows me to summon spirits." I said.

"Pikachu used thunder bolt on Lucy."said Ash, but I dodge the attack.

"Gemini transform into me and lets used the 88 constellation spell."I said.

With that said Gemini transforms into me as a nine tailed fox and we hold paws to do the spell.

"Survey the Heavens, Open the Heavens...All the stars, far and wide...Show me thy such Tetrabiblos...I am the ruler of the stars... Aspect become complete...Open thy malevolent 88 Stars of the heaven...Shine! Urano Metria!" I said as 88 constellation appears and attacks Pikachu but Pikachu dodges the attack and uses iron tail on Gemini but Gemini dodges the attack.

"You did good Gemini but I'll handle it from here." I said and I used flame thrower on Pikachu but Pikachu dodsge and uses thunderbolt and it hits me.

I get up and decide to summon another spirit but which spirit.

"I summon Leo and Virgo."I said as both spirits appears and they look at me, "what do you need princess?"asked Virgo.

"Virgo used your tunnels ability and dig holes and Leo used your Regulus attacks on Pikachu." I said.

With that said my spirits do what they are told and Pikachu dodges every attack and I decide to used flame thrower again and it hits Pikachu and knocking out Pikachu.

"Wow, your super strong."said Ash, "thanks but I think you should train your Pikachu more."I said.

With that said we leave the cave and journey onward to another town and I follow the humans and they make it into a town but I decide to stay in the forest.

* * *

**in the next chapter we'll see if Ash captures Lucy or not.**


End file.
